


Character Assassination

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [104]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Disapproval of theories, Gen, I don't care if they turn out to be right, Joey's voicing my thoughts here, Leave my babies alone, ranting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 15:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: AKA, "Fuck Canon, and Fuck The Common Headcanons. I Do What I Want."





	Character Assassination

"This is..." Joey rubbed his forehead, clearly doing his best to remain calm. "I can't even find the words to describe how bad these ideas are."

"Oh boy," Henry muttered. "Here we go."

"First of all, Susie would never act like this, even under the ink's influence. Yes, she would be upset about losing the part, but she's not stupid enough to think of herself as actually being Alice, even if I wanted to use her. And using Shawn, Thomas, and Grant for the Butcher Gang? So what if their tapes appear in Chapter 3? So what if there are similarities? That's not a legitimate reason. Oh, and why can't you just give Wally a break?"

Pausing to catch his breath, Joey went on. "Then we have those who have actually appeared..."

As Joey continued to rant, Henry turned and hastily left Joey's office. Closing the door, he hung a Do Not Disturb sign. Hopefully, that would keep everyone out.

"I think Sammy's appearance in the story might have poisoned the well," he muttered to himself. "Why couldn't we just go with the original idea of Toons coming to life and left the people who work here out of it?"


End file.
